


Gaming With Death

by Ehwell



Series: Death and the Cat [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, hope you like it, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehwell/pseuds/Ehwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty is very into Mario Kart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming With Death

Meeting someone’s parent’s is always stressful. Obviously, it means you’re getting pretty serious. Not to mention, if you’re gay it can an even bigger deal. 

But how does one introduce Death to their parents. Hey mom, this is my girlfriend Illyana, she collects the souls of the dead. We met when I killed that guy. Not likely. 

While Kitty’s mother had always been accepting of her (if overbearing), there was no good way to go about this. But it was going to happen sometime. Kitty glanced over to where Illyana was sprawled on the couch, taking up nearly the entire length with her leg thrown over the back.

Lately they had been spending alot of time on that couch, drinking coffee, making out, and playing video games, much to the chagrin of Lockheed. Lockheed being the stray Kitty had fed on her balcony out of pity and had since taken residence in her home. 

He was an odd little creature, hairless, with greyish-purple skin and thin to the point of having a ridge of vertebrae down his back, which gave him a somewhat reptilian appearance no matter how much food Kitty fed him. Regardless of his apparent frailty and size, he remained ceaselessly bold. 

When he had first wandered out from beneath Kitty’s bed while Illyana was there, he had sniffed her tentatively before leaping on her lap and attempting to lick her face. After this encounter, Kitty noted that Lockheed was never pleased with Kitty’s guests (of any kind), especially dates, but he seemed to have made an exception in this case. 

 

Presently, he was curled against Illyana’s side while she halfhearted complained to no one in particular about how bad his breath was, and could be “compared to a dragon, little dragon Lockheed”. Kitty smiled a little at the sight. 

She really was amazing and it’s truly a wonderful experience being so in love that you’re able to imagine living your whole life with someone else. Just then her phone began buzzing in her pocket, the screen lit up by the contact “Mommy Pryde”.

“Hi Mom.”

“Kitty! Sweetie how are you?”

“I’m good. How’re you?”

“Oh just swell darling! It’s lonely around here without you though! You must come visit soon.”

“Yeah mom, of course.”

“Oh and bring that boy you’re seeing. Icebob? IceBobby? Iceboy?”

“Mom we broke up last year.”, upon hearing this Illyana’s ears perked up

“Oh then whoever you’re seeing, if you’re seeing anyone? Are you seeing anyone?”

“Uh, yeah I am.”

“Oh boy! Tell me about them? Are they cute? Do they like Lockheed? Does Lockheed like them? Are you using protection? What’s their name? I want to meet them! Will you bring them to dinner?” 

Mrs. Pryde nearly shouted into the receiver, which Kitty had to pull slightly away from her ear making Illyana giggle.

“Yes, she’s cute mom. Yes, Lockheed and her have a beautiful symbiotic relationship. I’m not going to get pregnant mom, Jesus. Her name’s Illyana and yeah, I’ll bring her for dinner sometime. Yeah, she’s here so I have to go.”

“Oh well I love you sweetie! Stay safe!!”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Kitty hung up the phone with a click and looked over to where Illyana was sitting up, face plastered with a cheshire grin.

“Me? Meeting your mom? Are you sure that’s such a good idea, Pryde?”

But this also brings Kitty back to her original predicament. How was she going to introduce Illyana to her mother? Sure, it wasn’t like Illyana was all that much more out there than her exes;

a ginger with an iq that warranted mensa membership who was adorned with strange reddish tribal tattoos on her face, arms and back, a detective who liked to sharpen his fingernails and call them claws, a pretty vietnamese girl who prided herself in her ability to make anyone do whatever she wanted when she wore a pair of pinkish coloured contact lenses, and the latest prior to Illyana, a guy who everyone affectionately called Iceman (something Mrs. Pryde could never keep quite straight) who may or may not have dealt crack.

In short, Mrs. Pryde was used to Kitty’s strange taste. And while Illyana was alot more normal than some of her exes, in terms of taste, her occupation would require some effort. 

But right now Mrs. Pryde wasn’t badgering and Kitty was free to enjoy the more normal qualities of Illyana when she kicked her ass in Mario Kart. 

-

Illyana, it turns out, was very good at Mario Kart and and the 1st race of their second tournament, she continued to gloat as she remained untouchably ahead of Kitty. 

Just then, Kitty sent her elbow in a sharp jab against Illyana’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” Illyana half wheezed, “Oh it’s on now Pryde. Good, fucking luck. You’re going down.”

“Oh yeah?” Kitty laughed, “I’d like to see that.”

Just then, Illyana took her hand of her controller long enough to punch Kitty’s boob.

“Hey, ow?”

“Told you I’d win.”

“Oh yeah?”

WIth that, Kitty jumped to her feet before plopping down on Illyana’s lap and trying to wrestle her remote away from her.

“You cheater!”, Illyana accused, her voice dancing with amusement

“You started it.”

“And I’ll end it.”

Quick as lightning, Illyana leaned over and captured Kitty’s lips with her own. Kitty was unable to protest before she was pushed back against the couch, where lllyana managed to perch herself atop kitty, with her legs straddling her hips. 

A squeak of surprise escaped Kitty’s lips when Illyana rutted her hips forward, her face split into that smirk Kitty had first fell in love with. Illyana plucked the controller, that Kitty still held forgotten in her fist, and turned back to the TV to bring her car, which by some miracle, remained on the track (could Death control video games? Is that a thing?), and bringing it around the last lap.

“And I’m the cheater?” Kitty huffed, crossing her arms of her chest, while Illyana wiggled her eyebrows down at her, seductive smirk turned shit eating grin.

“Told you I’d win.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.You won. Big deal. C’mere.” Kitty said, trying to keep her voice light and nonchalant, as she leaned up to try and kiss the girl on top of her. 

Illyana caught her wrists, using her left hand to pin them over Kitty’s head. Kitty closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of the other girl’s lips against her’s once again.

“Holy shit, Illyana. What the hell. Holy shit..hah..stop that, you fucker.”

Stop was the exact opposite of what Illyana did as she continued to tickle Kitty’s stomach where her shirt had ridden up slightly to expose her belly button. 

“I..am not..ticklish.” Kitty managed to gasp out.

“Yeah? Coulda fooled me.” Illyana shot back.  
Illyana smirked down at Kitty and stuck out her tongue before licking her lips in a way Kitty probably shouldn’t have found hot and rolling her hips against Kitty’s slightly harder.

“You have a class you need to get to, Katya.” a nickname she had adopted recently that Kitty secretly loved, offered Illyana as her face became completely impassive.

She leapt to her feet and offered Kitty her hand, eyes still glinting, full of mischief.

“I can hang out here, I’ll keep Lockheed company. We’ll wait for you. Also, you might wanna check out your hair.”

Kitty huffed a little and sat up, frown glued on her features.

“Babe, that was cold.”

“Mm, we’ll be here Katya.”


End file.
